


You take my hand

by Donteatthefootcream



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Odo is so tired, Quark is a brat, Short & Sweet, Solid!Odo, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donteatthefootcream/pseuds/Donteatthefootcream
Summary: It's very hard to shut Quark up, but Odo has found a trick.
Relationships: Odo/Quark (Star Trek)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	You take my hand

**Author's Note:**

> Quarantine really has me being productive, huh?

Quark is sitting on their bed, barely dressed for the night (his jacket the only article of clothing missing) as he rambles on about some incident at the bar. Odo is hardly listening, laying beside his partner _trying_ to go to sleep. He really thought telling Quark, "Goodnight" would have been a good indication to be quiet. However, he was an idiot to believe that would work. If Quark knows how to do one thing, it's being able to talk. 

"-also, did I mention that some idiot has been flirting with me the past week? Yes, with my charm and good looks, I can understand the appeal, but I've been very clear that I'm a taken man. A _lucky_ taken man, in fact," Quark says too quickly for an exhausted Odo to comprehend completely. 

"Quark-" Odo _tries_ to interrupt. 

"-I don't flaunt our relationship. I know how you feel about PDA, a preference of yours I respect, but I take every chance to bring you up. Mostly complaints-"

"Quark!" Quark does pause for a moment, looking down at Odo's agitated state, "I'm trying to sleep. Shouldn't you?"

"Well yes, but I'm telling you about my ever so irksome day, Odo."

"You're not telling. You're rambling."

Quark glares at him, crossing his arms. "Fine, I see how it is. Who cares about my day, hmm? Maybe that guy at the bar?" 

"You're a brat."

"You're a fascist. I think that's worse than being a brat."

Odo rolls his eyes with an impatient groan. "This again?"

"Yes, this again, Mr. Fascist." He huffs, "You are so obsessed with authority it's concerning. I am _concerned_ for you Odo, out of love. I do love you, no matter how much of a pain you are. Visiting me multiple times to make sure I'm staying within the law? Quite insulting. You'd think my partner would visit me for social reasons. To remind me of how much you adore me. Don't think I forget every sweet nothing you've said in my ears-"

Odo turns over, and pulls Quark's arm away from his chest, intertwining their fingers. Quark stops completely, looking down at their hands. Colored nails in contrast to Odo's creamy skin. Odo holds back his smile at Quark's small blush and silence. This is what hangs up Quark _every time._ Simply holding his hand. An easy presentation of affection. Quark acts like he needs the big shows, but this is really all he needs; small ways to say "I love you". 

"Why don't you get some sleep, Quark? Who's going to keep me occupied if you're too tired to scheme?"

Quark sends a small smile his way and eventually nods, hesitating to remove his hand from Odo's. When he returns to bed, actually dressed for it, Odo wraps an arm around him and kisses the back of his head. The room is quiet enough for Odo to hear the soft hum of content from Quark. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing a Nog/Jake Sisko one, but oof let's see if I finish it. 
> 
> Like always, thank you for reading, the kudos, and the comments! :)


End file.
